


Clichéd Responses

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has been reading some interesting material, and wants to know how accurate it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clichéd Responses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christina_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=christina_kat).



Lex crests the top of the stairs in Clark's loft and easily finds his friend in the small space. Leaning against the far opening, near the telescope, he looks lost in thought.

Even just seeing him in profile, Lex can see the furrowed brow and the lower lip caught between sharp, white teeth.

"Clark, something wrong?"

Clark turns, startled by Lex's quiet arrival. "Oh, hi, Lex. Not really. I'm fine." He doesn't move from his place in the opening.

Lex smiles wryly. "You don't sound very convincing." Lex puts his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heals. "Tell me."

Clark turns completely and leans against the wall. Putting his own hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders, he looks up at Lex and then quickly looks at the floor again. "It's just…do you think the things people feel in romance novels are realistic?"

"That's…an interesting question, Clark. What brought it on?"

Clark shrugs again. "I was assigned a new patient in the nursing home a few weeks ago. She likes to have them read to her."

Lex is surprised at that. "I thought you'd gotten done with that last year, after…Cassandra."

Clark pushes off from the wall and heads for the couch, flinging himself down on it, spreading his arms across the back. "I did stop for a while after she died. I was pretty sad at her death, but I decided I liked helping out there too much to stop. I started again a couple of months ago. None of that matters, though. I just want to find out if how things are described in those books are things people are really supposed to feel for each other."

Lex wanders over and sits on the trunk in front of the couch, facing Clark, and giving him his full attention. "I have to admit, I've never read one. Maybe, if you tell me how they feel, I can answer your question a little better."

Clark blushes and bites his lip. "It's all about passion – being swept away by the power of their feelings for the other person. Chests heaving from a simple French kiss. Eyes dilating at just the suggestion of more. Lots of moaning. Electricity zinging through them when they touch. Those books of her's never go into a huge amount of detail, thankfully, but it's all about how strongly they react to each other because they love each other so much."

Lex sighs out as he tries to think of how to answer his friend. Are those things possible? Yes, he feels them for the young man in front of him. He's just learned how to control himself very well since meeting his friend over two years ago. Is it something a person feels frequently? No. At least Lex hasn't. The brunette in front of him is the only one he's ever felt that way about.

"Well, Clark, authors have been writing about passionate love for hundreds of years. I think it must come from somewhere. I believe that people **can** feel that way, but I don't believe that most people get to experience it. More often, people experience lust and mistake it for love."

Clark slides forward on the couch so he's only a few inches from Lex, and stares right into the older man's eyes. "Have you ever felt that way before?"

Lex tries to deflect him. "Why do you want to know?"

Clark takes a deep breath as if to fortify himself. "Because I never have, for anyone, not even for the one person I thought I would. Not with how it's described in the books, at least. The last book she had me read was a little different than the others, however. And the couple made me think of another possibility. When I did, I started feeling hints of those things described in the story."

Lex isn't used to Clark being so close or to staring right at him for so long. He has to start working on controlling his breathing. "How…" Lex stops to clear his throat so his voice smoothes out. "How was the last book different from the others?"

Reaching out, Clark daringly covers Lex's hands with his own. "The story wasn't about a man and a woman."

"No?" Damn it, he did not just squeak!

"Nope. It was about two men. And it made me start thinking about….wondering about…well…you, really. Thinking about you like that was the only thing that made me react anything like in those books. It was pretty mild though, compared to them, but I didn't react at all to thoughts of anyone else. I was hoping to find out if…maybe…you felt…that maybe you'd want to try…"

Lex stopped the torturous attempt at words simply by putting his hands out and shoving Clark backwards. Then he straddles the younger man's lap and presses their mouths together. He growls when Clark parts his lips, and he spears his hands into the luxurious locks and uses them to force Clark's head back so he can get at a better angle to delve in even deeper.

Pulling back slightly, he revels in the glistening lips and the heavy-lidded eyes. "Shirts off, Clark. Now."

Scrambling to obey, Clark almost knocks Lex off his perch, but Lex tightens his thighs and refuses to budge. When the shirts come off, Lex's eyes start to glitter. Seeing the look directed at him makes Clark whine and buck his hips up.

Riding out the move, Lex hisses when he slides forward and their hard cocks bump together through their pants. Grabbing the brunette's hair again, Lex pulls him closer and bites at those plump lips while his hands slides down to pinch already erect nipples.

"Lex! Oooooh! Feels so good! Can't…can't believe you want me too."

"Fuck, baby, I've wanted you almost from the minute I met you. I've been so good, but not anymore. I'm going to kiss every inch of your body, and before I'm done, you'll know the answer to your question."

Before Clark can respond, Lex captures his mouth for another kiss. His questing tongue meets no resistance as Clark's lips part eagerly. He explores Clark's mouth at his leisure, taking note of what makes the other man react more and where his sensitive spots are. 

When he starts sucking on Clark's tongue, though, the brunette's moans can be heard throughout the loft. Lex's cock throbs at the sound, and he pulls off of Clark to try and regain some of his lost control. Both men's chests are heaving.

As turned on as he is, though, Clark just can't let Lex's last statement go. He makes an effort to slow his breathing a little, so that he'll be more understandable. "Lex, you can't…can't kiss every inch of my body. There'll be places you won't want your mouth to be on me."

Lex smirks, his own breathing under much better control. "Trust me, Clark, there isn’t any place that I'll leave untouched by my lips and tongue. I'll brush kisses along the top of your head. I'll lay sucking kisses on each of your toes. The miles of skin on your torso will get biting kisses."

Reaching down, Lex glides a finger firmly over Clark's denim-covered erection. "I'll kiss and lick the entire head here, then drag my teeth and tongue up and down your shaft."

"Lex!" At the first touch the older man lays on his cock, Clark feels electricity zing from the tip of it, to the top of his spine, and then back to his cock. A surge of wetness from the head of his dick makes his eyes roll up in his head.

Lex shudders in delight at Clark's tone, and he lets it spur him on. He slides his finger down, and keeps going past the balls, and the perineum, and not stopping until he gets to the tempting crack. "And then, Clark, I'm going to lick into the tight little bud back here and thrust my tongue in and out when it opens for me."

Clark's cry is tinged with desperation, and the sound has Lex scrambling to move his finger back to his lover's cock, and to swallow his cries with another kiss. Lex presses down on the head on Clarks' cock, and twists their mouths together in a hard kiss.

Clark jerks at the dual sensations and then freezes. Lex feels wetness bloom under his fingertip and shudders at the proof of how much he'd turned his lover on.

Clark slumps back into the couch, gasping. Lex leans forward and rests his forehead against Clark's. His erection is painful, but he can wait.

After several minutes, Clark starts to rouse. Laying a kiss on Lex's nose, he moves back a little so he can see the older man a little better. All he can do, however, is blink at the other man in silent stupefaction. Lex lets him take all the time he needs.

Finally, Clark rouses himself all the way. "O-okay, Lex. You were right, I do have the answer to my question.

Lex just smirks. Clark sees the wry twist of the lips, though, and becomes determined. Catching Lex by surprise, Clark twists them until Lex is lying underneath him. "Now, I'll have to see if it works on you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place it story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: NC-17, kissing, loft, passionate, and baby.


End file.
